1. Field
The present invention relates generally to a dock for berthing a ship. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern a spacing dock for berthing a ship along a shoreline, with the dock being movable from a position entirely over the shore to a position where the dock extends beyond the shoreline.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
It is often desirable to load and unload bulk materials from a location along a shoreline that is not served by permanently installed port facilities. For instance, docks that are anchored below water are well known in the art, but such permanent docks may not be conveniently located. Aggregate, coal, grain, and other goods are preferably transferred to a ship at a location nearest the source and such goods are also preferably transferred from a ship to a location nearest the destination. Thus, it is also known in the art, where permanently installed facilities are not available and particularly in shallow water conditions, to use spacer barges to moor a ship alongside a shoreline. In particular, the barges are spaced between the ship and the shoreline, with mooring lines that tie the ship to bollards that are anchored on shore. In this manner, the barges prevent the ship from running ashore.
Prior art docks are problematic and suffer from various undesirable limitations. Traditional dock facilities are typically not configured to permit the unloading boom of a bulk material ship to swing out from the ship and precisely unload material. Traditional docks are also expensive because of permits that are required and because specially trained and insured workers are necessary to operate such facilities.